Ladies Worth a Hundred Words
by Estella May
Summary: Fifty 100 word drabbles about ladies in the Potterverse. Complete!
1. Victoire

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters.

The first three are a few drabbles I found sitting around on my computer. The rest are random fic ideas that I get now and then, but written in drabble form since I don't have the time to write full length stories anymore. I'd love to hear from you - tell me both what works for you and especially what doesn't.

Thanks to ChaosChild92 for the beta!

* * *

_Victoire

* * *

  
_

You are six when you first notice that your birthday is special. Not special like every little girl's birthday must be, for is there a day out of the year that cannot claim the honor of being one girl's special day? No, your birthday is the day when you can see more smiles flit across faces both young and old, more tears streaming from eyes closed tight in both joy and pain.

It is the day when all the world's emotions seem to come bubbling to the surface, pressed together like the colors in a leaf.

And it is beautiful.


	2. Ariana

_Ariana

* * *

  
_

Moonlight is streaming into her room when Aberforth finally lays the book aside. By that moonlight, he can make out the image on its cover, of the fairy boy who seems to fly by the power of his own fancy alone. He glances at his sister, by the window. Under that moonlight, they are both sickly and pale.

"There is a lady in the moon," she says. "She talks to me sometimes."

"What does she say?"

"She tells me that I shall never grow old."

"Like the Lost Boys?" he asks, trying to smile.

She hesitates. "No, not like them."


	3. Bellatrix

_Bellatrix

* * *

  
_

"Stop her!"

The air presses down like a woolen blanket as the Anti-Apparition jinx hits its mark. The two pursuing Aurors are within sight. She has to leave the square. There is no time to think.

_Imperio!_

She twists those delicate, elegant puppet strings, feeling them tense and slack. The Muggle in her grasp gasps in pain as he slowly cuts his own throat. The Aurors wince in horror as they watch.

She runs off, the void around her eventually choking off her laugh.

She has just tasted absolute power, and it's enough to make a girl go mad.


	4. Merope

_Merope

* * *

  
_

"You're dying."

I hope so.

"But what of your son?"

The living are no longer any concern of mine.

"Have you no dreams or hopes to live for?"

My dreams are lies. In my dreams, I am beautiful. But I can never remember if my hair is of the finest spun gold, or if my eyes shine with the grey softness of dawn. Yet I can remember what it feels like to be beautiful, and what joy there is in being admired, treasured, and loved.

As for hopes, I do have one hope. I hope he looks like his papa.


	5. Tonks

_Tonks

* * *

  
_

_…doo do doooo Special Agent Tonks, Auror Extraordinaire, boldly going where no Dark Wizard dare tread dooo do…_

Thwack!

"What are you doing underneath your desk Tonks? Are those action figures? Never mind. I don't really want to know. Anyway, Millard thinks the Witch Weekly hat critic has been sending coded messages to Dark Wizards through his column for the past five years, so he wants you to read them _all_ and have the report on his desk by Friday. Have fun!"

…

_…doo do doooo Special Agent Tonks, Auror Extraordinaire, boldly going where no demented boss dare tread dooo do…_

* * *

A/N: The last few drabbles were getting pretty morbid, so here's a silly one for you.

I also tried to make Tonks's theme song singable to the Doctor Who theme, but I managed to fail miserably as you can very well see.


	6. Molly

_Molly_

* * *

"How come Uncle Harry wouldn't take me to the beach this year?"

Molly laughs. "Your mother could think of no worse punishment."

"What about next year?"

"Only if you don't torment your sisters anymore," she replies.

Louis frowns.

She blinks and he's gone again.

Molly sighs and pulls out a postcard from the beach, on which Louis is happily burying his sisters in the sand. She flips it over. "Wish you were here!" is scrawled on the back.

She looks up at the quiet and empty Burrow. Seven children and twelve grandchildren later, it's still so hard to let go.

* * *


	7. Mrs Figg

_Mrs. Figg  
_

* * *

Mrs. Figg likes cats more than people.

The fact comes forcefully to mind when Harry hears that the batty cat lady has acquired yet another cat.

"Aunt Petunia," he interrupts, "did a kid disappear the last time she got a cat?"

His aunt's look of horror tells him all he needs to know.

Of course Mrs. Figg would like cats more than people. To cats, all people are the same.

His first case and he's already investigating his old friends. It can't be her. Or so he hopes.

Mrs. Figg just smiles innocently at him. "I'm only a Squib, remember?"

* * *

A/N: Wow, that is the first time I've ever written Harry into one of my stories. I suppose I'm a real HP fanfic writer now, eh?


	8. Andromeda

_Andromeda  
_

* * *

Ted was incredulous. "You really never heard of Doctor Who?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what about the Vietnam War? The moon landing? Please tell me you've heard of the moon landing."

"Did a Muggle sail to the moon in a red balloon?" she laughed.

"It's like you don't know anything."

"Watch it, cheeky boy."

"Sorry," he quickly backtracked. "It's just amazing to find out that you know nothing of the outside world."

Thinking of her own insignificance was somewhat unsettling. Thinking of her family's insignificance, on the other hand, was eminently enjoyable. "No," she smiled. "Will you show me?"


	9. Petunia

_Petunia  
_

* * *

"It's a terrible thing."

"What is?" he asked gingerly.

"To grow up with one of them. What child doesn't instinctively believe in magic? But to have it right there, right before you, and be unable to reach out and grab it, all because some freak chance made her the preferred child of fate? It's a terrible, terrible thing."

Vernon stared at his distraught wife, the bundle in her arms, and the bacon burning on the stove. "We'll have to spare our Dudders any such thing."

"Yes." A smile of almost beatific joy suddenly spread across Petunia's face. "Yes, we will."

* * *

A/N: Since I've had a few questions on the matter - yes, I am taking requests, but I reserve all rights to twist/alter your request in any way I deem necessary. Also, no guarantees on when they'll be posted since that depends entirely on whether or not the muse is feeling charitable. So, request away!


	10. Alice

_Alice  
_

* * *

Shall I tell you a secret? You seem trustworthy enough, and I like your pretty blue eyes.

I am lost, lost in a place strange as a child's dream, and she will not let me out! I beg and beseech her, but she has a heart of paper and wax.

Beware the Queen's dark eyes, lest she have your head too!

I have long lost the kind Dodo's protection charm, but take this before you go, and stay safe.

It is just the wrapper, but some magic must remain. Take it! I give it to you, with all my love.

* * *

A/N: Alice Longbottom, as requested by Kitty Bridgeta.

I thought it'd be interesting to do a play on Alice in Wonderland (Disclaimer: don't own it). I hope you did too!


	11. Ginny

_Ginny  
_

* * *

"Nice sort of place," said Hermione, eyeing the room they'd share. "Bit quieter than downstairs."

"Mmm," she replied.

"I heard your dad say that Harry's coming in a few weeks."

"Oh."

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, if I may speak plainly, this won't do."

She stared. "What won't?"

"The way you've been acting for the last few years. You know what you want, but what do you do to get it? Sit back and wait for everything to come to you, like a damsel in distress? You're no such thing. You're a Weasley, and it's high time you started acting like one."

* * *

A/N: Ginny Weasley, as requested by PocketfulofSunshine95.


	12. Muriel

_Muriel  
_

* * *

You there!

Yes you, staring into that ridiculous Muggle contraption.

But of course I'm real. If my niece or nephews gave me that kind of lip, I'd make 'em go without supper for a week. If Fabian, then two weeks.

Why yes, that _is_ the reason Molly's completely let herself go nowadays.

Better question, though, is why you're sitting here when there are neighbors to spy on and cats to set on fire. Go, now! Chop chop!

But first, give Auntie a big kiss.

And why on earth are you leaning forward? Don't you know that I'm right behind you?

* * *

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I sincerely hope you don't do any of the above.

Muriel, as requested by Kitty Bridgeta.

I love Great Auntie Muriel as a character, but I sure wouldn't want to be related to her!


	13. Luna

_Luna  
_

* * *

The ground beneath her feet is wet with dew, and the air is warm and moist.

She looks around. Everything is so bright and green.

She touches one of the trees – oak, is it? The tree of doors and a gateway between worlds, her mother once said, where one might pass from this world to a better one.

How could a place so beautiful ever be Forbidden?

"Luna?" Ollivander whispers.

"Shh…" she gestures, not opening her eyes. "I am in the forest right now."

"That's not true," he sighs, "and you know it."

"If I believe, then it is true."

* * *

Author's Note: Luna, as requested by rose.


	14. Hermione

_Hermione  
_

* * *

I can't believe this is happening to me. I have everything all planned out… where I'd go to university, where I'd work, and so on.

"Hermione Jane, nobody knows what exactly what they're going to do at eleven."

I was going to change the world.

"And you still will. Now what do I see here? A list of schoolbooks."

What? Schoolbooks! Oh, but we have to go get them right now! I'll be so far behind, Mum!

"How about after breakfast?"

Oh… fine.

"Darling, I think this will be the best thing that ever happened to you."

I hope so.

* * *

A/N: I always wondered how Hermione reacted when she got the letter. What do you think?


	15. Myrtle

_Myrtle_

* * *

Myrtle has a new visitor.

He comes often, always alone, and usually weeping.

He tells her of his troubles, which are many, and his prospects, which grow fewer by the day.

Myrtle is kind and understanding. She senses a kindred spirit, in a way.

After all, she is so dreadfully lonely too.

And she's never wanted anyone to stay as much as this one.

Wouldn't it be wonderful, she whispers to him, to just leave his troubles behind and stay with her, now and forever?

Why, with that pale white skin and silvery hair, he's practically half a ghost already.

* * *

A/N: Moaning Myrtle, as requested by aS iNNocenT aS a DeaTH EaTeR.

Yes, I am aware that she was pretty upset when Harry messed Draco up, so I'm just guessing that a bloody/completely messed up ghost wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

I've also run into some problems while trying to write about the more popular characters (Hermione, Ginny, etc), since there's a lot less freedom to be creative when every single possible idea has been done to death already. I suppose I should probably just try harder. :)

* * *


	16. Lavender

_Lavender_

* * *

"Parvati! Guess what?"

"Let's see. You're positively beaming. Did Ron finally break up with you?"

"Yes! I thought he'd do it after I sent him that awful necklace for Christmas. I was only off by a few months."

"So what should I tell my sister?"

"Tell her that she's right. He's the worst date in the world. Last time I try to prove a Ravenclaw wrong."

"Well, dating Ron took guts, something only a true Gryffindor possesses."

"True. I am quite exceptional."

"Join me for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Lavender, you're supposed to be in mourning."

"Oh! Is this better?"

"Much better."

* * *

A/N: Lavender, as requested by Rhr4eva.

* * *


	17. Helena

_Helena  
_

* * *

"My lady, your beauty truly is beyond compare."

"If you will speak only of my beauty sir, then be gone. I care not for the petty compliments that small minds trade to gain each other's favor. I crave ideas that broaden my mind and discourse that sharpens it, for that is my sustenance and my nourishment. Surprise me with an observation that I would never anticipate. Impress me with your wit and discernment. Or are you not capable of such a thing?"

Tom smiled. "My lady," he bowed, "I think that in those matters, you will not find me lacking."

* * *

A/N: Helena Ravenclaw, as requested by Kitty Bridgeta.

I'm going off of a quote by JKR that Helena was "a highly intellectual young lady and a woman with strong scholarly or literary interests. She never found true love as she never found a man up to her standards."

Pity that we didn't see more of her like with the other ghosts until the seventh book. She seemed like quite a character.

* * *


	18. The Fat Lady

_The Fat Lady  
_

* * *

"Forgotten the password again?"

"Yes." Neville sighed and sat down against the wall.

"Just some before bed eats," she winked at him behind her banana daiquiri.

His stomach rumbled and he tried to think of something else. "Who were you before?" he wondered out loud. "Before you were a painting, that is."

"To be quite frank," she said between slurps, "I don't remember. But there's a great deal of fun in that, don't you think? I could've been a mighty sorceress, a fearless dragon tamer, or even the Head Girl at Hogwarts."

"Or somebody's mum?" he added.

"Yes, or that."

* * *

A/N: The Fat Lady, as requested by Kitty Bridgeta and annajesse.

I think they would've had some interesting conversations during the many times that Neville was stuck outside without the password, don't you agree?

* * *


	19. Rose

_Rose  
_

* * *

"Now, do you two want to tell me why you no longer have eyebrows?" asked Ron, eyeing his two slightly singed children.

They exchanged glances and started explaining all at once.

"It was just a spot of bother with some dragon dung," said Hugo.

"That we dumped on the neighbor's gardenias," added Rose.

"Highly flammable stuff, dragon dung."

"If we had any idea the amount of fire damage that would be involved…"

"…we would've thought twice…"

"…we still would've done it…"

"…yes, but we would've thought twice."

Ron threw up his hands and laughed. "Okay, just don't tell your mother."

* * *

A/N: Rose Weasley, as requested by WillowWolf.

Okay, I admit that I haven't read any next-gen whatsoever, so I have no clue how Rose is usually portrayed. So I decided to make her more like her joke store-owning uncle(s) than her parents because hey, girls should have some fun too!

* * *


	20. Cho

_Cho  
_

* * *

Cho steps up to the doorknob and blinks. It does not blink back.

"Hello…," she says, tentatively.

"Why don't you come in?" asks the doorknob.

She grabs it and pulls. It doesn't budge.

Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

She'll have to do this sometime. The others can't cover for her forever.

Just think, she says to herself. Don't panic, just think.

Or has she simply been thinking too much?

A light clicks on upstairs.

Maybe it _is_ that easy.

"I don't consider myself outside," she observes. "Why should I come in?"

"Nicely reasoned," it says, and clicks open.

* * *

A/N: Cho Chang, as requested by Kitty Bridgeta.

Does anyone else think those Ravenclaw Tower questions were fiendishly hard? I know I definitely wouldn't be able to answer any of them.

* * *


	21. Lily

_Lily  
_

* * *

"Is your tea _just right_?" Lily asks her guests politely, like any good hostess would.

They nod, like the good guests they are.

"Good." She smiles happily. "I spent all morning making it."

"Look what you've done now, Baby Bear!" she exclaims when the little blue bear pours tea down his front. "You need to watch him better, Mama Bear," she chides the pink bear to his left.

The bushes behind her rustle and she turns around to look. All is quiet again. She shrugs. For just a second there, she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched.

* * *

A/N: Lily Evans, as requested by Xx starlight-moon xX.

Sorry about the delay, I've been doing some traveling and didn't have access to internet for a while!


	22. Parvati

_Parvati  
_

* * *

"I can't believe we have to take Divination this year," said Lavender, tossing her schedule aside. "Everyone knows it's not something you can teach."

"It might be interesting," said Parvati.

"What? Listening to some fake spew lies?"

"Lies are sometimes useful," she observed. "What about those books you love so much? Are they not all lies, fictions invented in the mind of an author, things that have never happened and never will? Yet you read them constantly to search for truth. Why can the same not be true for Divination?"

Lavender reconsidered. "I suppose you're right. We'll see, won't we?"

* * *

A/N: Parvati Patil, as requested by msllamalover.


	23. Angelina

_Angelina  
_

* * *

"Pack your bags George. We're going to Christmas Island."

George ducked as a dozen or so pamphlets came sailing his way. "May I ask why?"

Angelina grew misty-eyed. "It is a place where giant crabs roam freely over sparkling purple grass, and the air is full of flying fish, not birds. And when there is night, the stars scintillate as if lit by the light electric on a celestial Christmas tree."

"It's because you had a dream that we went, isn't it?"

"Well… yes."

"I suppose that's as good a reason as any," he laughed. "So when do we leave?"

* * *

A/N: Angelina Johnson, as requested by Second Daughter of Eve.

I've always wanted to go to one of those random Pacific islands. Easter, Christmas, Galapagos... I'm not picky. Maybe some day!


	24. Rita

_Rita  
_

* * *

Rita narrowed her eyes in what she thought was a very cunning manner. It'd taken her three weeks to find this useless old biddy. She'd have to know _something_.

"Oh yes," said Mrs. Bagshot after five minutes' pause. "Albus was best friends with my nephew. Inseparable, they were."

"Your nephew…"

"Gellert Grindelwald."

_Crash!_

"My goodness! Are you all right?"

"Quite all right," said Rita, picking herself off the floor. "What did you say? I hit my head rather hard."

"Albus was best friends with my nephew Gellert Grindelwald…"

_Crash!_

"Shall I write it down for you?"

"Yes, that'd be nice."

* * *

A/N: Rita Skeeter, as requested by I Dance Alone.


	25. Ursula

_Ursula  
_

* * *

"Well? Did you inherit everything?"

Phineas sighed. "Father, in his infinite wisdom, decided to disinherit me unless I find and keep some honest occupation."

"An interesting conundrum," she observed. "You have no skills, technical, social, or otherwise. In short, no honest occupation would have you."

"Exactly."

"I know just the thing. You will go inflict yourself upon other people's children at Hogwarts. I have a strong dislike for other people's children."

"There is a small problem with your ingenious plan, dear. You see, I dislike them as well."

"No problem," Ursula smiled. "I'm sure they'll feel the same about you."

* * *

A/N: Ursula Flint, aka Phineas Nigellus's wife.

I always did wonder why someone who seemed to dislike children so much ended up as headmaster. And according to my philosophy, the lulzy answer is always the best.


	26. Narcissa

_Narcissa  
_

* * *

The forest is alive this night with fear and revulsion. She feels it in every wavering step she takes. She tastes it in the bile slowly rising to her throat.

The boy lying there on the ground is pale and still. So young, so fragile… so like her own boy.

Her poor, foolish boy. She wonders where he might be. Is he hurt? Is he fearful? Does he… still live?

This boy somehow still lives. His heart is racing, but hers beats faster still.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" she whispers in his ear.

"Yes."

He is.

* * *

A/N: Narcissa, as requested by Kitty Bridgeta, Xx starlight-moon xX, and soro1010. Quite the popular girl.

I'm currently in the process of moving overseas for about half a year, so updates will be a bit spotty until I get settled down.


	27. Bertha

_Bertha_

* * *

The inn was crowded, full of people. No, crowded wasn't the right word. It was jam-packed. Or was it?

How nice if it could be so.

The couple in the corner were all smiles, the girl's eyes twinkling like stars at twilight, her fellow so young and dashing. But were they, really?

Oh, how she wishes that they were so.

So many pleasant conversations she had there, in that lovely Australian inn. And that little man at the bar, why he looked exactly like a dear friend from school.

Such a lovely memory, just like all of Bertha's memories.

* * *

A/N: Bertha Jorkins, as requested by Kitty Bridgeta.

I realize that this one has quite a few rather obscure references in it, but the character herself is also rather obscure. So props if you got all of them!

Sorry also about the delay. My life has been rather crazy this week. I'll try to update at least once a week, and feel free to give me a swift kick if I don't.


	28. Minerva

_Minerva_

* * *

"McGonagall, Minerva!"

"Let's see now. A sharp wit and a great disregard for rules! Perhaps you are a… Slytherin?"

"Oh, _that'd_ put Auntie Elsie all out of sorts. A Slytherin! The shame, the horror! Such a wicked niece! I'd like so much to be wicked. Yes, please!"

"Perhaps not then."

"I wish you wouldn't jabber on instead of just sorting me. It smacks of incompetence."

"Why not? Maybe we shall be friends."

"_I_ am a student, and _you_ are a hat."

"The best of friends."

"I'd sooner kiss a flobberworm."

"Well, with that attitude, you could only be a… _Gryffindor_!"

* * *

A/N: Minerva McGonagall, as requested by msllamalover, Kitty Bridgeta, ivie, and Suils Saifir.

I knew I'd have to do a sorting drabble sooner or later, and who better than the mistress of the sorting ceremony herself?


	29. Audrey

_Audrey_

* * *

"Stop! You can't go in there."

The girl turns and narrows a pair of pretty green eyes. "And why not? It's a public phone box."

He suddenly feels rather ridiculous, and he can't say why. "You just can't."

"I see," she laughs playfully. "Are you the Doctor? Is this your phone box?"

"Yes," he says, without any idea what she's talking about.

"My apologies then!"

"Wait!" he calls after her. "What's your name?"

"I don't often tell complete strangers my name, but I suppose the Doctor merits an exception. I'm Audrey. And you?"

"Percy Weatherby, err… Weasley. Yes, Percy Weasley."

* * *

A/N: Audrey Weasley.

This is a bit late and not my best work, but I promise to try harder next time! But then again, I sorta do envision Percy as sort of a ginger David Tennant with those geeky glasses.

Also finally got around to watching the Doctor Who Easter special, and I cannot wait for Stephen Moffat to take over. Is it a bit blasphemous if I fangirl him more than David Tennant?


	30. Pansy

_Pansy_

* * *

"So, you went to Hogwarts?" asked the pleasingly attractive blonde.

What was his name again? Francis? Francois?

Did it really matter?

Pansy considered as she sipped her drink.

No, not really.

"Yes, I did."

"Which House were you in?"

"I'd prefer not to say."

"Why?"

How could she put this delicately?

"Because I prefer to let people know that I'm a maladjusted misfit with daddy issues through my personality rather than my House. I suppose you'll be fleeing now?"

A flurry of retreating steps gave her the answer.

Wasn't that fun?

Pansy smiled and took another sip.

Yes, it was.

* * *

A/N: Pansy Parkinson, as requested by Kitty Bridgeta and unexpectedrevelations.


	31. Marlene

_Marlene_

* * *

"Marlene, how can I put this? You know I can't settle down anywhere, not now…"

She stands on tiptoe to give him a light kiss on the cheek. Underneath the June sky, his eyes are the deepest blue. "I pledge to chase the wind, wherever it might flee."

"…I'm too poor…"

"And that no riches or treasure shall ever hold sway over my heart."

He sighs and shakes his head.

Marlene smiles playfully. She knows exactly what will change his mind. "And that my blueberry pies will put Molly's to shame."

"Well," Gideon laughs, "when you put it that way…"

* * *

A/N: Marlene McKinnon, member of the first Order of the Phoenix.

I know most people probably don't care much about these two characters, but I _ship them so hard_.


	32. Lily Luna

_Lily Luna_

* * *

"Are you sad today?" she asks. "You haven't yet said a word."

Her guest nods, and she smiles. "It's all right to be sad, since I get to cheer you up."

But Lily leans forward first and confides, "I know all about cheering people up. When daddy is sad, I must leave him be, so he might slowly come around. But when mummy is sad, I must laugh and smile, so she might smile too."

"I think I just need some more of your wonderful tea," says Albus. "And quickly, before James comes back and tips the table over again."

* * *

A/N: Lily Luna Potter, as requested by Kitty Bridgeta and amber'eyed'countess.

I thought it'd be amusing to do a play on my own Lily drabble. Not sure how well it turned out, but I hope you liked it!


	33. Mrs Cole

_Mrs Cole_

* * *

She shivers a bit as she sits on the wooden chair. Before her, there are rows and rows of wooden cribs. By her, a single bottle of milk.

It is New Year's Eve, and she is a bitter, sullen twenty-two.

The newest baby stirs in his crib. She looks at him, and gasps. He is so beautiful, so unlike his mother.

Wild, fey thoughts flood her mind.

Could he be a changeling? At least then he would die young.

But he couldn't be. Could he?

In his crib, he cries softly in his sleep. Next to her, the bottle shakes.

* * *

A/N: I don't really have a good excuse for not updating during the last month or so, other than a total lack of motivation. That said, we'll see how long my motivation lasts this time. :)


	34. Dolores

_Dolores_

* * *

Christmas, 1997

Another Christmas, no presents. Received instead three specters of abominable rudeness, in both appearance and manners. Ghost one replayed in live action my shocking mistreatment at the hands of various half-breeds at Hogwarts. Ghost two was far more agreeable and displayed the current conditions at Azkaban for my perusal. (Why are the Muggle-borns allowed pillows? Must rectify.) Ghost three had the gall to suggest that I myself would take up residence there in the future.

In summary, a most unsatisfactory night filled with the most horrid of visions.

Must check if subordinates have been poisoning the tea again.

* * *

A/N: Dolores Umbridge, as requested by Suils Saifir and Expecting Rain. Also, many thanks to Suils Saifir for the "Christmas Carol" idea. :)

Sorry again about the massive delays! I've just gone through a rather bad breakup and haven't had much appetite for writing lately. However, now that that's over, I plan to start updating regularly again since I've stacked up quite a few drabble ideas.

So keep those requests coming!


	35. Dominique

_Dominique_

* * *

Dear pen pal,

My name is Dominique and I am six. I have a mummy, a daddy, a Victoire, and a Louis. Mummy told Aunt Angelina once that I was not planned, and this is true. Victoire is pretty as a picture, but I was put together all crooked. I have a bad leg that limps, hair that comes out in patches, and a head so crammed full of stories that I feel like I am going to burst at the seams. That is why I am writing to you, pen pal. Oh, what fun we shall have!

Love,

Dominique

* * *

A/N: Dominique Weasley, as requested by Kitty Bridgeta and Drishti Choudhury.


	36. Astoria

_Astoria_

* * *

"And what do you like, Astoria?"

She looked up from fidgeting with a stray thread on her robes, and at all the cold, eager eyes fixed upon her.

Gowns that twirled, shoes that floated light as air? She loved none of those things that her social betters might care to hear. And neither, she realized, did she truly value their opinion of her.

She smiled. "Freshly laundered clothes, from a Muggle drying machine."

She was met with complete silence, except from Narcissa Malfoy, who leaned over and whispered in her ear, "That's lovely. Our Draco likes exactly the same thing."

* * *

A/N: Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, as requested by Kitty Bridgeta, Drishti Choudhury, jasmineflower27, and narcy212.


	37. Hannah

_Hannah_

* * *

The dust had barely settled when she found him in the Great Hall, gazing over the remains of those who had fallen.

"Neville!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"Hannah!" Neville beamed as he spun her around. "I'm so glad you came."

She could barely speak, amid the relief and joy that he was not hurt. _How could I not?_ _You were all that kept me sane, in all my time away from Hogwarts. How could you ever think otherwise?_

"Never let it be said that Hufflepuffs are not loyal," she laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hannah Abbot, requested by Drishti Choudhury, Expecting Rain, and Willowwolf.

Another huge delay, but at least I'm back in the states now. I do plan on completing every request made, so keep on requesting!


	38. Padma

_Padma_

* * *

"There you are!" said a familiar voice.

"Here I am," she replied.

"Harry finally asked me to the Yule Ball," Parvati said in a rush.

"How wonderful," she remarked.

"But there's a catch."

"What is it?"

"Can you go with Ron? I'm afraid Harry won't go if he doesn't."

But she had just been asked, by a fifth year. And yet, looking at her twin's glowing eyes, she knew there was only one way she'd reply. "Okay."

"Thanks so much! So sorry to impose on you, but you know how those two are."

Padma laughed. "Oh, I have an idea."

* * *

A/N: Padma Patil, requested by Drishti Choudhury and I Dance Alone.


	39. Poppy

_Poppy_

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Here for your treatment, dear?"

"But my back pain has completely disappeared! Isn't that amazing?"

"It's quite… surprising, yes." Nothing she tried the past seven years did anything but lessen it. "How did this happen?"

"There's this new chair in the common room," she said, a dreamy look in her pretty green eyes. "I sat in it for a week, and now I'm cured!"

"Describe this chair for me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Large, fat, poofy, and it seems to know exactly…"

"That's quite enough, dear," she quickly interrupted and stormed out of the infirmary. "Professor Slughorn!"

* * *

A/N: Madam Pomfrey, requested by Xx starlight-moon xX and amaXdear.

Well, I do believe that is the squickiest thing I ever wrote.


	40. Sybill

_Sybill_

* * *

The glasses are thick as bottle glass and round, with a slight sheen.

I wonder as usual if they're something Grandmother would buy, and quickly laugh at my own stupidity. She might be over a hundred years old and gradually losing her wits, rattling off prophecies like they are fond memories of friends she will never have, but her eyes are still her one beauty. Clear they are, large and silver.

I put on the glasses and manage a gasp at my reflection, at my own now large and silvery eyes.

I have her eyes, but why can't I See?

* * *

A/N: Sybill Trelawney, requested by Expecting Rain and Maeve Morgan.

It's amusing how one can attempt to write a 100 word drabble for over a month without much success, then somehow sit down and manage to do it in just an hour. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this one. :)


	41. Dorcas

_Dorcas_

* * *

I was eight when I first met him. We were still living next to that old orphanage, and Mum lectured me a great deal about staying away from those horrible children who nobody wanted. But when I saw him sitting there near our rose hedges, all grey and pale like a little mouse, my only thought was that he looked just like what my roses might dream of on a hazy summer afternoon. I asked him his name, and offered him a muffin. Of course I never found out his name until much later, but he did take the muffin.

* * *

A/N: Dorcas Meadows, member of the first Order of the Phoenix. Requested by Maeve Morgan, who suggested that she could've been one of Dumbledore's old friends. I thought it'd be so much more delicious if she was one of Tom's old friends.

And I must say that I absolutely love Matt Smith as the new Doctor. (Of course this is helped along by the fact that I am a card-carrying member of the Steven Moffat cult.)


	42. Fleur

_Fleur_

* * *

"I think I might be a bit biased about my own firstborn, but she's almost prettier than any child deserves to be."

Fleur laughed and tweaked his nose. "Oh, you are treading on very dangerous ground, my darling. Before you pass any judgment on Victoire's beauty, first answer me this. Do the very brilliant deserve to be born so gifted and ingenious? Do the very hard-working even deserve to be born with a character so steady and industrious? Does Bill Weasley deserve to be both?"

Bill sighed and conceded, "Well, I suppose you might have a point."

* * *

A/N: Fleur Delacour, requested by...at least three people?

I've managed to lose my request list after my laptop died. And I have to apologize and confess to not having enough willpower to go back and recreate it.


	43. Fridwulfa

_Fridwulfa_

* * *

Fridwulfa read the letter for the third time, sighing happily at the compliments on her fine wit and her large, neat hand. Giants might be great big brutes, but wizards knew exactly how to treat a woman.

Still, the request that she dreaded all the while had finally come.

_Could you give me a description of your fine person? I myself am rather tall with a full head of hair, tanned during the summertime and very muscular..._

She thought very carefully for a few minutes before responding:

_Well, I am a big girl myself, so we have that in common..._

* * *

A/N: I finally got around to writing Fridwulfa. I think at least four of you requested her, and you know who you are!

I've also written a ton of challenge drabbles lately, so if you liked my series, then be sure to check those out too.


	44. Roxanne

_Roxanne_

* * *

"So, do you want to know where babies come from?" Roxanne asked eagerly.

"Umm... I guess," Lucy replied.

"Well, Daddy says that when you love someone very much, a garden gnome comes through your window at night and plants a Bertie Bott's jellybean of a very special flavor in your mouth which starts expanding in your stomach and also causes you to start growing a baby who then eats through all that jellybean because a baby needs a lot of food to grow." She held up a large pink jellybean with an evil grin. "Want to try?"

"Mum!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

A/N: Roxanne Weasley, George's daughter.


	45. Amelia

_Amelia_

* * *

"Amelia."

Rabastan. I hoped they'd send you.

"Don't… Don't turn around."

And not see what remains of a man who was once so proud, so righteous? It would not be _just_.

"Please…"

I see a sniveling, cowering thing that does not look me in the eye. Will you not look me in the eye?

"You are still so beautiful…"

No. No, I am not. When we are young, we women must be beautiful to be loved. But now, at my age, we must be loved to be beautiful.

"I am so sorry…"

And I will never forgive you.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

* * *

A/N: Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

I decided to invent a little romance for her. Hope you liked it!


	46. Alecto

_Alecto_

* * *

"Naturally I will be the Muggle Studies teacher," said Alecto, grinning at her brother.

"No way!" replied Amycus. "If you're the Muggle Studies teacher, then that just leaves the Dark Arts job, which we know is cursed."

"Flip of a coin?"

"I call heads."

Alecto reached into her robes for a Sickle, flipped it into the air, and punched her brother in the eye right before it landed on the table. "Tails," she cackled, quickly turning the coin over while he howled in pain. "Bad luck, my sweet brother. Could it be that the job's rubbing off on you already?"

* * *

A/N: Alecto Carrow, Death Eater and erstwhile Muggle Studies teacher.


	47. Rosmerta

_Rosmerta_

* * *

"Will you marry me, Rosmerta?"

She laughed and shook her head. "You've had a bit too much to drink again, Professor Flitwick."

"But I've only had three butterbeers."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. Thirteen." He sighed and stared at his empty tankard. "I bet you get marriage proposals all the time."

"Two hundred and twelve so far, actually."

He was taken aback and quickly asked, "Why haven't you accepted any of them then, if I may ask?"

"Do you like my name?"

"It's a beautiful name."

Rosmerta smiled. "Exactly. I like my name, so why should I take another's?"

* * *

A/N: Madam Rosmerta.

Sorry about the huge gap between these two drabbles and the past two. I had been working on a series of ten 100 word Lily/Snape drabbles that ended up being pretty draining on several levels.


	48. Lucy

_Lucy_

* * *

"Hi, Gran."

Molly turned around and bit back a small scream. Her granddaughter had managed to dye her hair orange, paint half her face purple, and dress entirely in artfully torn black leather. "This week's look is very interesting, Lucy dear," she stammered.

"It's called _goffik_. My cousins say it's the latest Muggle fashion. Isn't it _cool_?"

"Certainly," she said, suddenly worried that Arthur might catch wind of this "latest Muggle fashion." What to do? She thought for a moment and smiled. "I think I might try it myself. Your Gran likes to be cool sometimes too."

"Mum!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

A/N: Lucy Weasley, Percy's daughter.


	49. Druella

_Druella_

* * *

Druella's eyes narrowed slightly as she examined the young girl before her.

_Subject thirty looks to be seven years old, bright-eyed, friendly, witless, and naive. Narcissa should especially like this one, I'm sure._

"And what is your name dear?" she asked.

"Cecily Greengrass, ma'am," came the prompt reply.

"Cecily, I hope that you and my daughters will be very good friends." She watched as Cecily ran off to where her daughters lay in wait, and smiled when the little girl ran screaming for her mother barely a minute later.

_Fifty-four seconds this time. They're getting very good at this indeed._

* * *

A/N: Druella Rosier Black, mother of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.


	50. Walburga

_Walburga_

* * *

"Mum?"

She drifts away from sleep and gazes wonderingly at the shape materializing before her. "Sirius?" she asks, with a mixture of fear and sadness that tastes strangely like joy.

"No, it's me."

"Oh. I see." She closes her eyes again, not wanting to see the pain that always seems to be present now in her younger son's eyes. "Don't mind me. I must be losing my mind."

"I need to borrow Kreacher again."

She wonders for a moment what for, then lets the thought slip away. "Borrow him then," she says, then pauses and adds, "and come home soon."

* * *

A/N: Walburga Black, better known as The Shrieking Portrait.

Well, I've decided that this will be the last drabble. Fifty is a nice round number, and I need to close this out to focus on the fic that I apparently need to get out of my system if I ever want to quit Harry Potter fanfic for good.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome.


End file.
